Até que a morte nos separe
by Ewoin Greenleaf
Summary: Essa Fic se passa na época dos marotos, no quinto ano precisamente. LiliTiago. Os opostos se distraem, os dispostos de atraem.


N/A: Minha primeira fic dos marotos, o universo que eu maaais amo da série HP. No próximo cap eu detalho mais \o/, boa sorte e booa leitura!

DEIXEM REVIIIEWS XD

Disclaimer: Tudo meu, se fudeu JK. Ha-ha. Tudinho MESMO da Jk Rowling, AKA mestra.

CAPITULO UM – Inimigos até... Talvez para sempre?

Lily suspirou pesadamente enquanto colocava o livro sobre a sua mesa de cabeceira. Ele não lhe saía da cabeça.  
- Aquele Potter arrogante. – disse ela, com um meneio severo de cabeça.  
- Pensando no "Arrogante Potter" Lils? – disse a sua amiga, divertida, abrindo as cortinas vermelhas que circundavam sua cama.  
- AAH! JULIET, VOCÊ ME ASSUSTOU!  
- E você, se continuar gritando assim,vai acabar acordando o dormitório inteiro.  
- Para a sua informação, eu não estava pensando no Potter. – disse Lily, categórica, arrumando as cobertas.  
- Ah não? Então a menção repentina ao demônio de cabelos negros foi pura coincidência?  
Lily corou furiosamente, os olhos verdes destacando-se na face rubra.  
- Ah, pare com isso. Eu tenho namorado, pelo amor de Merlin!  
- Hm, mas o Potter é muito mais quente do que o tal do McMillan...  
A ruiva calou a amiga com uma travesseirada.  
- JULIET! Eu gosto muito do Robert, para a sua informação.  
- É, mas "gosto muito" não é "eu amo"...  
- Mas eu NÃO AMO O POTTER!  
- Eu disse alguma coisa?  
Lily revirou as orbes verdes, prendendo os cabelos em um coque malfeito. Pulou da cama logo em seguida, apertando o nó de seu roupão.  
-Bom, Juliet Kinsengton, não era eu que ficava de olhares com o Lupin ontem a tarde...  
Foi a vez de Juliet corar, enquanto a ruiva sorria, contemplando a vingança bem sucedida.  
- Mas... Estávamos só... Discutindo sobre o dever de casa!  
- Ah sei. – Lily soltou, sarcástica – Ontem foi sábado.  
Juliet corou mais ainda, dando de ombros.  
- Ele é legal, Lily, ora essa.  
- Ele é um maroto. – frisou Lily, lacônica. Agora, vamos tomar café. Estou morrendo de fome.  
- Sei... Para mim, - disse Juliet, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – isso é só vontade de ver um certo apanhador...  
- JULIET! – gritou Lily novamente.  
- Nossa, o Potter tem razão, você grita muito.  
- O Potter nunca tem razão em nada.  
Juliet deu de ombros, sorridente.

James sorriu, divertido. Estava prestes á praticar a sua atividade favorita: acordar Almofadinhas. Abafou uma risada com a visão de seu amigo babando sobre o travesseiro, roncando e balbuciando coisas ininteligíveis.  
- Ah, Almofadinhas... – sussurrou James, o balde de água á postos – é hoje que você me paga. James estava consciente que teria de correr, mas estava preparado. Já havia sofrido coisas piores.  
- Wingardium Leviosa – sussurrou James, a varinha apontada para o balde azul. Este flutuou por sobre a cama de Rabicho, Aluado e, por fim, Almofadinhas. Quando chegou neste, Pontas abafou uma risada e, com um aceno de varinha, fez o balde virar, derramando toda a água em Sirius.  
- Potter! – exclamou um Sirius molhado e furioso, sentado em sua cama, os lençóis encharcados.  
- Sim, Almofadinhas? – disse James, um sorriso angelical estampando o seu rosto.  
- VOCÊ PRETENDIA ME MATAR?  
- Não... Não tinha idéia que você estava aí... E nem que tinha medo de água. – James gargalhou, uma risada rouca e alta.  
- Ah, não fazia idéia... VOLTA AQUI, SEU VEADO DE UMA FIGA!  
- Veado não, cervo! – disse James, indignado, correndo pelo quarto, a fim de escapar de Sirius.  
- Claro, claro.Tem chifres do mesmo modo. E, além do que, Pontas, todos nós sabemos da sua preferência...Uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes. – Almofadinhas sorriu, e foi a vez dele de correr.  
James se jogou numa cama, cansado.  
- Ela está com outro mesmo.  
- Com aquele tal de Mc não sei das quantas, não é?  
- É. – resmungou James, emburrado. A verdade era que não suportava ter sido preterido á um cara que usava gel trouxa no cabelo e empurrava o suéter para dentro das calças. O moreno arrepiou os cabelos, preocupado. Pegou os óculos redondos na mesinha de cabeceira e os colocou.  
- Vamos, dois, ou vamos nos atrasar para a ida á Hogsmeade.  
- Ah, Aluado, o estraga prazeres. – riu Sirius, os dentes perfeitamente brancos a mostra, se secando com uma toalha.  
- O que? – Rabicho coçou a cabeça, confuso. Mas ...Hogsmeade não era domingo passado...?  
- Cala a boca, Rabicho. O seu cérebro não funciona bem antes de comer. – resmungou um James, ainda emburrado.  
- Correção, Pontas: o cérebro dele não funciona nunca.. – riu Sirius, divertido, deixando Rabicho corado. – Mas eu estou com fome. Vamos descer.

Lily revirou os olhos, olhando no relógio pela enésima vez.  
"Meu deus, elas estão se arrumando para um concurso de beleza ou algo assim?"  
Foi então que ela notou nas quatro figuras descendo, ou melhor, caindo, da escada. Revirou os olhos novamente, brava.  
- Olá lírio do campo!  
- Para você é Evans, Potter! – disse ela entredentes, furiosa.  
- Você não cansa de repetir sempre a mesma frase? Não pode trocar por: "Bom dia James", ou "eu te amo James" ou talvez "quer sair comigo, James"?  
- Para a sua informação, Potter, eu estou namorando.  
James revirou os olhos, bufando.  
- Ah, sim, com aquele cara que parece uma lontra... Já sei Evans, você já fez questão de me lembrar isso sete vezes ontem.  
Lily pareceu enrubescer, mas levantou-se do sofá e lançou um olhar mortífero á James.  
- Pelo menos você acertou o nome, Potter.  
- Ah, ruivinha, acalme-se.  
- PARA VOCÊ É...  
- Evans, já sei, já sei.  
- Ahm... Bom dia Evans.  
Líly desviou os olhos de James por um minuto, e voltou-se para Remo e Sirius.  
- Bom dia Lupin, Black. – Lily bufou, irritada, e virou-se para Pontas, os olhos verdes como se soltassem faíscas.  
- Como não suporto estar em sua companhia, vou tomar café da manhã. Até nunca mais, Potter. – ela cuspiu o nome, brava, e saiu batendo os pés para o Grande Salão.  
- Também te amo Evans! – gritou James, arrepiando os cabelos com uma das mãos.  
- Uau, Pontas, eu diria que você foi ótimo. – Sirius passou o braço pelo ombro do amigo. – dá pra ver que ela está caidinha por você.  
- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. – sibilou James. – a não ser que queira perder um braço.  
- Não sei, cara, mas eu diria que quem vai perder alguma coisa é você...

Gargalhou gostosamente, observando os dois amigos.  
- Vamos logo, ou não sobrará comida.  
- Ah, Aluado, você é um estraga prazeres. – disse Sirius, fingindo estar emburrado. – agora que eu estava começando a encher o Pontas...  
- Você pode enchê-lo na mesa... Eu estou morrendo de fome.  
- Ah, calma Remo, até está parecendo um lobisomem. – disse James, um sorriso maroto estampando o rosto. Lupin corou até as orelhas, fazendo com que os olhos se destacassem.  
- É, até parece que está de TPL. – riu Sirius, parecendo um cachorro.  
- Ora, calem a boca vocês dois. – disse Remo, se adiantando para a porta. – Eu vou falar com pessoas civilizadas, com toda a licença.  
Pontas e Almofadinhas se entreolharam, um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.  
- E civilizada seria uma tal de dama de cabelos negros... Não é uma tal de Kesington?  
Lupin ficava mais vermelho a cada segundo, os lábios contraídos.  
- Haha, Lupin, você é tão previsível.  
- Vocês poderiam falar mais baixo? – pediu o lobisomem com voz urgente.  
- Calma, Aluado – disse Pontas, tranqüilo, e arrepiou os cabelos – não tem ninguém além de nós...  
Mas o olhar de James foi atraído para a escada do dormitório das meninas, da qual desciam quatro belas garotas:  
Juliet Kesington, Tamires Kipling e Kim Lionel.  
A terceira adiantou-se, os longos cabelos negros e lisos voando, e perguntou ás outras:  
- Ué, cadê a Lils?  
- Espantou ela de novo, Potter? – indagou Tamires, com seus olhos negros soltando faíscas, mas parecendo divertidos. Sirius mantinha os olhos fixos á garota, mas ninguém prestou muita atenção nele, visto que as atenções estavam voltadas para as meninas. (N/Sirius – Graças a deus).  
- Ah, acho que a Lils nem se incomodou... – disse Juliet, um sorriso maroto nos lábios – ela estava pensando taanto no Potter hoje de manhã...  
- Jura, Juliet? – Pontas indagou, os olhos brilhando de esperança. Mas logo essa se esvaiu, dando lugar á uma expressão de pura irritação. – Mas ainda assim ela está com o cara-de-lontra-amassada. – virou-se para os amigos, aparentemente indignado. – Quer dizer, o que ele tem que eu não tenho?  
- Bom, - começou Juliet, contando nos dedos e fingindo estar ponderando sobre a questão. – vamos ver... Um cérebro talvez seja uma boa resposta.- riu ela, acompanhada das amigas.  
- Ora! – revidou James, ainda mais indignado.- Para a sua informação, eu sou um dos melhores alunos da nossa turma... Se não da escola toda! Só tiro Excede as Expectativas... Só perco para o Aluado.  
Remo riu, divertido.  
- Se você não insistisse em chamar a Lily para sair a cada cinco segundos durante a aula da Professora McGonagall, quem sabe ela não te desse notas melhores.  
Foi a vez de Sirius gargalhar, a risada rouca que mais parecia um latido do que outra coisa. Às vezes, James até pensava que o amigo estava mesmo se tornando a forma animaga.  
- O Pontas não aceita a rejeição... Devia consultar um especialista, cara.  
- Cala a boca, seu sarnento.  
- Bom... – disse Kim, revirando os olhos puxados. – Vamos comer, eu estou morrendo de fome. – e, com isso, desceu e se encaminhou para o Salão Principal.  
- Adeus Marotos...! – sorriu Juliet, animada, e foi atrás de Kim.  
Tamires apenas deu de ombros e acenou levemente com uma das mãos, e seguiu as outras duas amigas.  
Sirius, que acompanhava Tamires com o olhar, suspirou devagar, fazendo com que os amigos olhassem para ele.  
- Almofadinhas? – indagou Rabicho, parando de procurar doces pelo salão comunal.  
- Cara, o que foi isso? Virou gay, foi? – obviamente, Pontas não perdia uma chance de fazer graça com o amigo, e foi seguido por Lupin:  
- Tome cuidado, Sirius, ou pode ficar... – tossiu levemente, com cinismo – amarrado, como nosso caro Pontas.  
- Eu só... Estava reparando na bela comissão traseira da Senhorita Kipling. E veado aqui é só o Pontas.  
- Sei, Sirius, sei. – James sorriu, ignorando a provocação.  
- Para mim, Sirius, você estava completamente caído por ela... – disse Lupin, sorrindo um sorriso largo e debochado.  
- E para mim, - completou Rabicho – a gente deveria descer pra tomar café. Eu to com fome!  
- E quando é que você não está com fome, Rabicho? – disse Pontas, revirando os olhos verdes. Com isso, desceram até o Salão Principal.

_  
__-Lily...? __  
__- Sim, James? __  
__- Você está linda hoje. __  
__- Obrigada, James... Você também está muito bonito. __  
__- Especialmente para você. __  
__Com isso, puxou-a pela mão e dançou devagar, conduzindo-a esplendidamente. __  
__- Não sabia que marotos sabiam dançar. __  
__- A gente aprende coisas úteis em Hogwarts... Por incrível que pareça. __  
__Com isso, ele se inclinou levemente, seus lábios quase se tocando e... __  
_- LILY, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, QUAL É O PREÇO DAQUELE CONJUNTO DE PENAS?  
Lily foi despertada de seus devaneios por uma irritada Juliet, e, de repente, se viu em uma loja abarrotada, cheia de livros, penas e pergaminhos para todos os lados. Olhou confusa para a amiga, que segurava algumas sacolas e parecia extremamente irritada.  
- Ah, me desculpe, Juliet, eu não estava prestando atenção...  
- Não me diga! - exclamou a amiga, irônica. – Eu te chamei quinze vezes! – mas, entretanto, baixou o tom de voz. – Vamos, eu nem quero mais o conjunto de penas. – e, de repente, arrastou a amiga para fora da loja.  
Chegando do lado de fora, com a neve tocando de leve em seus rostos, Juliet a conduziu ao Três Vassouras, e, após pedir duas cervejas amanteigadas, sentou-se e olhou fixamente para Lily.  
- Onde estão a Tamires e a Kim...? – perguntou Lily, hesitante.  
- Elas disseram que iam comprar vestidos... Mas você estava naquele transe indecifrável. No que você estava pensando?  
Lily corou, e virou o rosto. Sentia os olhos azuis da amiga queimando em sua pele, mas não podia deixar que ela soubesse no que realmente ela estava pensando.  
Talvez fosse só um devaneio. Talvez fosse apenas um truque da minha mente.  
- Ainda estava pensando nele?  
Lily corou ainda mais diante da afirmação mais do que correta da amiga.  
- Eu não estava pensando no Potter!  
- Ah, Lily... Você gosta dele, não é?  
- Eu não gosto do Potter! – gritou a ruiva, fazendo com que todos no bar virassem os olhos para a mesa das duas. – quantas vezes eu vou ter de dizer?  
Juliet permaneceu impassível, e bebericou sua cerveja amanteigada, com os olhos fixos em Lily. Escolheu bem as palavras antes de dizer:  
- Bom, Lily, não me leve a mal... Mas o modo como você ficou após o café... Foi certamente estranho.  
Lily, corou, lembrando-se do café desastroso.

N/A: O que aconteceu no café da manhã? Descubram no PRÓXIMO capítulo!


End file.
